Dreams Are Real, The World Is Fake
by JJ'sWickedMistress
Summary: What happens when dreams turn out to be real? Or more, a portal to a tragic past only Sam herself can fix? Please R&R.
1. Unseen

**I know I tried to post this story already and I'm probably going to have to try a whole bunch more to make it a good story but no one was really reading so I removed it. It's still pretty much the same but I'm changing some of it, it's nota cliffhanger like my other ones so I'll have to figure out how to make it more interesting. Ok, enough, sorry, I think outloud. I will take flames this time, just please, be gracious (wow, that took gut to say, I hate being critisized) Any ideas are welcome. I don't own the Danny Phantom characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Unseen**

_(Sam's POV) I'm seven again for a moment. I sit above a pond, dragging my finger through the murky water. I have to lean back to keep my balance, if I move any more forward I think I'll fall in. A delicate flower spins in front of me, enticing me to reach out for it and pick it up. I look around me. All that greets my thoughts is the grayscale sky and the black and white horses. The darkness of the seemingly black tack room is daunting, but I know there's not a person hiding there. No one dares go near that shed for fear of a black widow bite for which there is no cure. I look back at my reflection, my ragged long red hair, narrow face, green eyes (the only thing in colour)._

_I shake off both of my mittens, and looking about me one more time, reach out for the flower. It has the most beautiful thin petals, not at all torn or decayed. I lose my balance, for I am not careful, and go splashing in tothe shallow end of the pond, making the horses shy away. All the pretty ponies of my mother's, except for one. He stands, considering me, his beautiful silver neck arched, his white mane falling forward into his eyes. Armaggeddon. His eyes shine grey, but I know they are blue. My mother told me. My mother, yes, what was she like again? Father told me she was the only one who could see all the colours, things considered a fantasy, like she was apart from the very world itself._

_I come back to what is now, thinking of how I will get past my father without him seeing my wet clothes and messy, loose hair. "I'm raising a begger boy, not a dutchess. Your ragged, ripped dresses and loose hair are not fit for a lady." He'd look to a servant and say "Go get her re-dressed. When she is freshly washed and dressed, have her go to the study and write a poem, a song, anything to teach her she is to be a lady!" I walk up to the mansion. Perhaps I could go through a forbidden door, but I could never. Unless I lied like all the school girls from down the road. But then I shall feel shame for my misdeed. No, better to just keep pretending I would ever be what my father wanted. I turn towards the door, and I can see everyhthing is burning..._

* * *

I sit up, the first lights of dawn spilling over my crimson and black striped bedsheets. I look at the alarm clock to my right. The glowing green numbers read 4:02 am. Two hours before I have to get up for school. I roll back over, but my eyes won't shut. Those stupid dreams. I'm having those stupid dreams again. I have no idea what any of it's supposed to mean. As long as I'm awake for the morning, I might as well go and make myself a good breakfast, and let my dogs out while I'm at it. My parents are gone for a week, what can I say? Now I have to do all the house keeping on top of my regular homework and everything. And I still have to finish that essay for Mr. Lancer. He's putting us through hell right now with all this homework. I grab the remote on my bedside and turn my T.V. on, clicking on channel 3. It's Video Wake-up on MTV. Oh, great, just what I need, a little MCR to get me going. How many times have I woken up to this? I change it to VH1, and it's Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends". Again, not amused, I change the channel to Fuse. Well, having Corey Taylor in my face is better than the other two. I pull on my sweatshirt and begin the day as normal.

_If only I knew what the dreams meant _I thought, and walked to the bathroom, pinching myself on the arm to know I was really awake. Just before pushing through the bathroom door, I tripped on what I thought was the vaccum cord, and fell head first into the tile floor. I felt something cold and wet run down my forehead, and I couldn't take a breath. _Learn. _"What the-" was all I could say before everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**Well, it's not very interesting but it's a start. I'm short on time so I ended it there, but I'll think of some more entertaining things for the next chapter. Anyway, this is just a prologue, and as I said, ideas are welcome, just be gracious if you're gonna say it sucked, got it? I'd have to kill you if you weren't (pulls out gun) lol. -JJ'sWickedMistress aka Upset in NM**


	2. In the Shadows

**Ok, here's the second chapter, which should be so much better than the first since I actually have time today. If this story gets removed again is up to you, I want to see a hell of a lot more reviews this time. So please, R&R. As I said, ideas are welcome. I do not own the Danny Phantom characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**In the Shadows**

_I'm fourteen again for a moment, just last year in fact, except, I'm no where close to the present. I look around and ponder on just where in hell I might be. I'm on the patio area of a public swimming pool, but no one looks familiar. A girl with long blonde hair walks over to me and says "Hi Jackie!" _Jackie?_ I didn't bother to ask. Everything was weird enough already, with out thinking that Amity didn't have a pool around until the outskirts, though the sign said AMITY REC CENTER. I looked back to the girl, my eyes wide, I could feel my face start to redden. The blonde looked confused. "Excuse me" I said, and ran to the bathrooms to my left, leaving my things behind. "But Jackie, I've got something important to tell you!"_

_Who is this chick anyway? I'm scared beyond all reason, my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. I walk into the bathrooms, and take a look at myself in the dirty mirror. At least I look like myself this time, except for the clothes. And the swim cap. I pull it off and throw it to the ground. To my suprize, long red locks fall onto my shoulders. This was just too weird. Seeing the bathroom had a back door, I tried to shove it open, but it wouldn't budge. I ran into a stall and locked the stall door, then tried jumping out the small open window above the toilet. It couldn't be that far down, and I have to find a way to get past that girl._

_Before my mind is even off the subject I'm running down the road. Old cars pass me by, Thunderbirds and things like that. The clothes they wear are rather odd. People all around me stare._

_Suddenly I'm in a neighborhood, but there's no onearound me. The streets are empty and the houses look rather neglected. I slow myself to a walk, only thinking i don't really have any where to go considering I have no idea where I am. I start to relax, until I see something move, and hear a banging coming from behind a trailer home. _Relax Sam, it's just a cat or something. _But I hear the sound of someone whispering. Instead of running away, I go towards the noise, hoping to prove it's only me and an overactive mind. Big mistake. Someone grabs me from behind, and I feel something hot and wet on my lip. It tastes metallic. It doesn't take long to figure out it's my own blood. "I have you now girl!" is all I hear.

* * *

_

When I awake, the phone is ringing and there's something warm and slobbery on my neck. I turn to see my dog laying next to me, wagging his tail estatically like he always does. "Down boy, that's a good puppy!" I croon to the dog. I sprint downstairs and pick up the phone. "Hello?" Nobody answers back. "Hello?" Still no one. "You know, I don't have time for this so answer back!" I slam the phone down, fearing I might have missed the bus. To my suprize it's only five minutes later after I wandered into the bathroom door and slipped. Why did I slip anyway?

There's blood on my cheeks and on the floor. I clean it up, it doesn't concern me much. Scrapes and bruises aren't that big a deal for me. Just some cover-up and some black eyeliner and I'm done with my make up, besides my red lipstick, but I always wait 'til after breakfast for that. Besides, I still have like an hour and a half before I have to leave. I pick up my old yellow Panasonic CD player and hit play, sliding the head phones over my smooth hair. In no time I'm screaming along to "Left Behind' on my Slipknot CD, the CD my mother totally despises. But does she think I really care?

I go into my closet and pick out a red shirt with the words "Always up to something" in glittery white on the front. I slip on my favourite pair of Levi jeans and my belt, and tie up my black combat boots. How can Paulina say that getting ready for school takes three hours when it's taken me 10 minutes? I don't really care. I click the channels on my TV to CNN News, and watch the weather report. To my joy, it's thunderstorms for a week. There's nothing better then that for me, well, almost nothing. I feel so far away from everything, thinking about the dreams. It's so weird that I have them over and over again, Ijust can't help myself for thinking about them constantly. An idea hits me, and I pull outan old photo album from underneath my bed. There on the second page is a picture of a girl with long red hair and purple eyes. Beside it is a newspaper clipping. TEEN ASSULTED BY UNKNOWN CRIMINAL. Just like in my dreams. I read on: Young teen Jackie Manson was caught and raped yesterday by an unknown person. The teen is now in a hospital in downtown Amity. She was caught in a neighborhood right outside of the Amity Rec Center... Just like the dream I had. So close, it's scary. I look at the date: July 24th, 1957... over 50 years ago. My dad's mother... I've got to figure this all out. But how? I pick up the phone and dial Danny's number. My grandma died 3 years ago... maybe he's seen someone like her in the ghost zone... someone's got to know.

* * *

**Well, that's all I have for right now, so I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, please review! Thanx to my 2 wonderful reviewers: Alboc and outlawarcher. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon- Mistress Amity**


End file.
